Some users of hair care appliances will place the product onto a surface whilst it is running for example to select a new tress of hair. This is not a problem for appliances that are without fluid flowing such as straighteners however, where there is fluid flow, the product may not remain where placed and could potentially be damaged or cause damage. Conventionally, hairdryers will be provided with a hanging loop extending from adjacent a strain relief from which it can be hung from a hook. An alternative is to provide a hoop into which the body is inserted when not in use.
A problem with these methods of storing are that they only provide storage for the appliance and one attachment, if it is attached to the hairdryer, any other attachments must be stored elsewhere and could get misplaced or even lost. Another problem is that if users store the appliance whilst it is running the appliance is likely to move around and again cause damage or be damaged. One solution to both these problems is to magnetically attract the hairdryer to a storage location via a metal outlet grille. However, the proposed solutions such as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Number JP55060806 do not provide for storage of attachments or for allowing the appliance to run whilst being stored.